


A Simple Motion

by tealversace



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AFT timeline, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Fluffy, Oops, POST 115, i guess, im crying, this is gay, vague non platonic vax/vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: "The quietest whispers drown out explosions"More angsty post campaign Vexleth drabbles. Set vaguely in the same timeline/universe as A Familiar Touch, but not necessary to read beforehand.





	A Simple Motion

When it started, everything was filled with bruises and scratches and tears. An outlet of chaos for them both, that nobody dared interrupt. It was always something that ended in quiet sobs and apologies, and then loneliness for weeks on end.

Neither of them expected it to become more than coping. Always swearing it was just something that would eventually pass.

Over time, it became an unspoken promise that they would never try to stop. It became easily mindless.

Familiar in the way that Vex knew the best ways to aim and fire arrows from her bow.  
Easy to replicate perfectly with practice, like the flourishes that made up components of Keyleth’s spells.  
Recognizable to those around them, like the way Vax used to draw and throw his daggers so precisely.

 

Only now it was the way Vex’ahlia’s hands would tangle in Keyleth’s hair instead of pulling a bowstring taught. Comfortable in their routine when everything around them fell away. A bond that had only been shared so closely twice before.

Keyleth would listened intently to each noise that left the ranger, waiting for her queues, perfectly trained in her own ways in art form that was _Vex’halia_ .  
  
In return Vex would hold the druid as if she were the only thing anchoring them to this plane, whispering encouragements against her skin as Keyleth gasped against her collarbone, reaching the edge over and over. 

It was a dance they knew too well, unraveling each other’s souls with gentle touches and whispered words to a rhythm of heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats that became their favourite soundtracks.

* * *

 

_The simplest stroke is the swell of the ocean_  
_The slightest caress, a well of emotion_  
_Flowing through you and flowing through me_  
_Waiting in silence, swirling inside you_  
_Steady and slow, rhythm is patience_  
_All that we know, answers to questions_  
_Growing in you, growing in me_  
_Fulfilling a need, over and over_  
  
_A simple motion_  
_A simple motion_  
_A simple motion_  
  
_A simple motion over and over_  
_A simple motion over and over_  
_A simple motion over and over_  
_A simple motion over and over_  
_A simple motion_  
  
_The smallest of glances, a deep understanding_  
_A brush of your hand, love everlasting_  
_Covering you, covering me_  
_Eternally made, over and over_  
_The quietest whispers drown out explosions_  
_Voices are heard but words never spoken_  
_Coming from you and coming from me_  
_Filling a void over and over_

**Author's Note:**

> English version of the song has more feels, otherwise this would've been 300 words of P I N I N G (and honestly I might do that in the future but who knows). I needed to write something to get this out of my system and then.... this happened. And I'm always all about reviews/feedback/constructive criticism so feel free to do that I guess haha.


End file.
